


A big return

by lizzie1051



Series: Chubby one direction one shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: "He had noticed the weight gain at times but just thought he would  go on a diet at some point and lose the extra pounds before Christmas. Now it was Christmas Eve though and strangely no miracle had magically made him slimmer. So that's why there was an uneasiness as he made his way through the ticket barriers and scanned the station for his boyfriend. "Louis deals with the impact of returning from University a little bigger than he left.





	A big return

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please consider joining my patreon for exclusive weight gain stories and for me to write a story based on your prompt:
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/chubbygain?alert=2

You would think after three months away from their loving boyfriend, most boys would be desperate to see their lover. And mostly Louis was. Except, there was one big problem. Louis himself. Or his belly rather. When he waved goodbye to his boyfriend Harry at the end of September, Louis was skinny as anything. Okay, maybe he naturally had a tiny tummy. That was nothing compared to after three months of eating junk whenever, nights out drinking and comfort eating during assignments though. His “bit of a belly” had progressed into a fully grown structure which hung over his tracksuit bottoms (none of his jeans would actually fit). He also had an obvious pair of love handles to complete the look. He had noticed the weight gain at times but just thought he would go on a diet at some point and lose the extra pounds before Christmas. Now it was Christmas Eve though and strangely no miracle had magically made him slimmer. So that's why there was an uneasiness as he made his way through the ticket barriers and scanned the station for his boyfriend. 

“Louis!”

Louis turned to see Harry running towards him,before his was enveloped in the taller boy's arms. 

“I've missed you so much.”

Was it Louis's imagination or did Harry just run his hands over his sides? It was forgotten though, as Harry pulled back and beamed.

“I've missed you too, so glad it's finally Christmas!”

Harry grabbed his suitcase in one hand then used the other to guide Louis out of the station towards his car. Louis manages to forget his insecurity's as they fall into easy conversation. 

His whole family comes out to greet them, as soon as they pull up outside the house. He has enthusiastic hugs from his sisters and brother, before Dan pulls him into a hug.

“You look well Lad.”

He notices Harry looking down and realises the change in how he looks since he was last here. 

The majority of the family go into the living room to watch Arthur Christmas, while Dan goes to check on dinner. Almost straight after the film starts Doris crawls on top of Louis and nuzzles into his neck.

“Feel soft Lou Lou.”

“You do seem a little bit softer then when you left Lou.”

Lottie grinned at him and he could tell she meant no harm. 

“Yeah, a few too many takeaways.”

He caught Harry watching while he gave his reply, but Harry quickly shifted his gaze. He really wasn't into the weight gain then.

“Well, I think the extra weight suits you, but I have some low calorie recipes and stuff if you do want to lose it.”

Low calorie didn't sound fun to him but he should probably try and shed the extra weight.

“Yeah, that would be good. Thanks Lots.”

 

Louis tries to eat less than he would normally eat at dinner. It's painful though with how amazing a cook Dan is. Dan notices how little he has put on his plate.

“Is that all your having Louis. Come on even if your dieting you can treat yourself at Christmas! Get him to enjoy the festive season Harry.”

Harry didn't look up from his food. 

“If Louis wants to lose weight,it's probably easier to monitor what he eats now, rather than try to lose it over Christmas.”

An awkward silence radiates round the table, while Louis tried to recover from the sting of Harry's comments. There was no need for him to be so obvious about how much he hates how Louis looks. Dan tries to get everyone into a discussion about Christmas TV they want to watch and it seems to work. Louis spends the rest of the dinner trying not to cry. 

Louis avoids Harry for the rest of the evening, focusing on playing with his younger siblings. He excuses himself to bed early, saying how exhausted he is. Harry walking in just as Louis is about to pull his shirt of to change into pyjamas. He looks down and grabs his pyjamas.

“Sorry, I'll change in the bathroom, know you hate seeing my body at the moment.” 

He attempts to walk out, but Harry blocks his way.

“Hate seeing your body. Lou,what the hell are you talking about?”

The bewilderment in Harry's voice makes Louis look up.

“Oh please, you've been avoiding looking at me when anyone mentions my weight gain and you made that comment at dinner about me needing to start dieting now!”

A panicked expression appeared on the other boy's face.

“Lou please, I didn't mea-”

“Save it. I'm going to sleep in Lottie's room tonight.”

He pushed his way past Harry and made his way up to Lottie's room sobbing. As soon as she saw him Lottie enveloped Louis into a hug and made room in her bed. 

 

The next morning, Louis woke up to a knocking on the door. Lottie was still beside him on the bed, messing with her phone. Lottie went to the door and adopted a protective stance. 

“Can I help you Harry?”  
It was rare to hear Lottie sound so cold. 

“Is Louis here Lottie? I really need to speak to him.” 

“That depends. Are you going to be an idiot and upset my brother again?”

“No I promise.”

Harry did sound genuine to be fair.

“It's okay Lots. I'll speak to him.”

Lottie gave Harry a last threatening look before telling Louis she would be downstairs, if he needed her. 

Harry came in carrying a massive plate of pancakes with chocolate and whipped cream. He laced it on the bedside table.

“Lou, I'm so sorry for how I was last night. I didn't mean to upset you.” 

Louis faced the other way, trying to hide how hurt he was.

“You can't help how you feel about my weight gain. You just could have been a bit less obvious.”

Harry groaned.

“Louis, it's really not what you think. I would love you at any weight, obese or even tiny, because I love you. And even if I didn't you should only change you body because you want to, not because someone else wants you too. The reason I was being funny last night though was. I don't hate your weight gain. I actually, er, I actually really like it.”

Louis turned back to face him in shock.

“What?

Harry's face had gone red. 

“It's so embarrassing which is why I didn't mention it, but I kind off have a bit of a, you know chubby kink.”

As the confession sunk in, Louis began to grin in amusement. 

“That's why you kept avoiding looking at me last night, you were trying to deal with how sexy you find me.”

Harry grinned back when he realised Louis was no longer angry and pressed a quick kiss on Louis's cheek.

“I'm always trying to deal with how sexy you are, but it has been particularly difficult since I saw you at the train station. I don't want to stop you losing weight though if that's something you want to do. That's why I made those comments at dinner last night.”

Louis snuggled up to Harry.

“Nah, I'm not bothered about losing weight, I love food too much. Just thought the extra weight would bother you.”

Harry started to press kisses to his neck. 

“Well we've established that it definitely, definitely does not so can I explore your body under all these not needed clothes now.”

Louis pushed him away with a mischievous grin though.  
“  
Maybe after I eat these pancakes you've made me”.

Harry groaned.


End file.
